


Un racconto dal passato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Grigio viandante [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Discussione tra Bilbo e Gandalf, in cui ho ipotizzato un passato per quest'ultimo.[What if].





	Un racconto dal passato

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Bilbo, Gandalf Prompt:"Ti voglio sfidare, mio buon hobbit" "Ti ascolto, amico mio!" "Raccontami una storia che io non conosca già!"

Un patto con re Thranduil non è mai cosa semplice

 

Thranduil avanzò, i piedi strisciavano sinuosamente sul pavimento di marmo e la parte finale della veste scivolava seguendo i suoi movimenti.

“Vieni quindi qui a chiedere che mio figlio si unisca a questa spedizione?” domandò. Si portò indice e medio alle labbra sottili, socchiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli biondi. Gandalf si appoggiò al suo bastone e abbassò la testa, la punta piegata del suo cappello grigio oscillò.

“Vengo a darti la possibilità di riscattare il suo nome. Gollum è fuggito mentre era lui a controllarlo” sussurrò. Thranduil abbassò la mano e rialzò il capo.

“Il fuoco del drago ha forgiato nel dolore e nel sacrificio il mio nome e quello della mia stirpe” sussurrò seducente. Gandalf sorrise, le rughe sul suo viso s’ispessirono e piegò in avanti il capo.

“Certo. Solo che non credo che un animo così combattivo voglia rimanere prigioniero mentre le sorti del mondo sono a rischio. Forse, se fino ad adesso non è partito, si deve imputare questa sua scelta a una mancata conoscenza” disse gentilmente. Thranduil salì i gradini e si sedette sul suo trono, al centro delle corna di cervo lunghe quanto lui.

“Questa è una disputa tra saggi, non convochiamo chi ancora è troppo giovane per affrontarla. Mio figlio Legolas sa quanto deve sapere alla sua giovane età” spiegò. Gandalf si rizzò e le iridi gli brillarono.

“Vorrai convenire con me che la scelta migliore sia di fargli comprendere la gravità del suo errore nel sottovalutare la malvagità di Gollum” mormorò. Thranduil accavallò le gambe e intrecciò le dita affusolate.

“Alla condizione che non ritorni confuso da chiacchiere su uguaglianze tra razze e ineluttabilità di scenari fatalistici dovuti a signori oscuri”. La sua voce melliflua risuonò nel salone. 

"Certamente" rispose lo stregone grigio.


End file.
